Forgiveness
by lozbob
Summary: more dark and disturbing secrets come back to haunt Jack, please could you rate and review thakyou x


Taking a deep breath Carman strode straight past a dazed Gwen

"How the heck did you get - "

She walked straight to Jack's door, without knocking she entered, bracing herself for the thunderstorm that was sure to follow. What she saw however took her completely off guard though she should of expected it from Jack - knowing who he is!

"God! Jack! There are some things your little sister shouldn't see, and this being one of them!!!!!!"

Carmen had just walked into Jack and Ianto in a very intimate embrace, a few minutes earlier she would have had a memory that would haunt her for life! She could however work out the details noting Jacks shirt and jacket thrown haphazardly onto the floor. Jack let go off Ianto immediately and stared at her dumbfounded.

"What? Another sibling you haven't told us about?!" Ianto exclaimed in horror, last year still haunted him, he had a permanent reminder from Jack's brother Grey; the scares of loosing Tosh and Owen run deep into his soul.

"What the hell are you doing here Carm?!" Jack angrily flared. Grabbing his clothes. Carmen matched his anger with great ease. Striding towards him she slapped him hard across the face,

"You bastard! John Hart told me everything! You told me Grey was dead! You told me he was dead - you lied to me, You bastard!" Carmen began to repeatedly slap Jack who was almost defenceless against her, She shot Ianto a warning look as he stepped tentatively towards her. Grabbing her hands Jack brought Carmen into an embrace, as she broke down into angry sobs.

"I'm so sorry Carmen, I thought he was dead, it's all my fault." Jack repeated over and over, till she was calm.

At this point Gwen rushed in, after a quick look at Jack she and Ianto soon exited, leaving Jack and his sister to talk.

Sitting down Jack offered his hand at the vacant seat, Carmen refused.

"When did you see John?"

"Last week." she spat back with a look of pure venom. "How could you Jack….How could you…" she said in almost a whisper.

"I let go of his hand… I didn't mean to… I thought he was dead… I'm sorry."

Meanwhile as Jack relived his life up to last year explaining everything to his disgusted sister, Ianto and Gwen were in deep speculation.

"So there is a sister as well… How can it be that we are only just finding out about Jack now?" Gwen mused as she sipped her tea, "I mean come on

Ianto you know Jack best, did you know about this?"

"You know Jack he likes to keep things private, he doesn't really tell me much." Ianto replied his voice thick with rue and wistfulness.

The sound of Jack's office door broke their conversation as they waited in deep anticipation for some answers.

It was Jack who was first to speak. "This is another surprise I haven't told you about, this is my little sister Carman she is the baby of the family."

"was the baby." she corrected him.

"anyway, this is the deal, Carm is staying here for a while, she's in a little bit of trouble with the law." at this point Carmen rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Come-on it's hardly trouble, just a little miss understanding that's all, s'not my fault if the justice system here is flawed."

"Your charged with GBH, there were a lot of witnesses."

"Jack! He called me a prostitute! Degrading …."

Ianto studied Carmen for the first time, her clothes or lack off them clearly accentuated her amazing figure, tall slim, curvy in all the right places… she wore strange black arm warmers though, strange because they just don't add anything to her outfit. Her skin clearly visible was a flawless pale, her hair long and a deep black, her face was well just stunning she was like an ivory porcelain doll too precious to be allowed free to roam. Nodding at his own assessment Ianto found himself smiling.

"Jack, can I have a word please? In private, now" Gwen asked staring intently at Carmen also.

"Oooooh no share with the rest of the group," Carmen mocked, there was something about the way Carman mocked her… it was like there was a dark warning behind it…. Strange.

Annoyed and a little intimidated Gwen spat "O.k. I don't trust you, I don't know you from Adam! You expect me to trust you after Grey?!" at the mention of Grey Carmen's features hardened as she squared up to Gwen.

"Be careful now." relaxing slightly she continued, "You are not boss, Jack is and you don't know shit about Grey, what was your role in the whole Grey incident?"

"Ladies, Ladies it's o.k., Gwen I've got her on a leach - " jack said stepping in between them.

"What?!"

"you heard me Carman, I'm keeping you under house arrest, I don't trust you completely, I know the feeling mutual, but there's no way your going anywhere,"

"Oh so I just sit here and wait for the pigs do I?"

"who?"

"police " Carmen and Jack said in unison.

"Gwen your with me, first stop police station. Ianto stay and watch over her."

Carman grinned mischievously at his words, "Awww Gwen not staying? We could have had fun…."

"Do not think I won't shoot you!" Gwen bravely shot at her

"Are you so naive to think that would stop m -?" Carman replied stiffly.

"Carman behave, Gwen trust me if she doesn't I'll shoot her myself,"

With that they left. For a fleeting second, Ianto swore he saw a dark look in her eyes yet it vanished faster than light speed.

"So…..?" Ianto said awkwardly.

"so, you fancy a drink?" Carmen asked grinning mischievously, how could he ever refuse that?

Carmen led him into a Smokey bar, their were no bar staff just drunken bodies sprawled out on the floor. But then it was just 10am!

"Welcome Ianto to my home. I own this bar." Ianto frowned in deep concentration.

"but if this is your home, then why didn't you tell Jack you were here, I mean your just down the road!"

"He knew, I was in the area, but not here per say, still I didn't want to be found. That's part of my thing, - I'm half Acadian a humanoid creature cep't we have a gift off elusion …. Amongst other things, if I don't want to be found I cant."

Ianto sat listening intently, hearing more about Carmen made him feel a little closer to Jack.

"Mum had an affair, thus I was the result. I'm 22 years old and Jack hasn't seen me since I was 10.….. You love him don't you."

It wasn't a question, just an observation, Ianto saw no point in lying, so he just nodded. Pouring herself a neat vodka; Ianto refused his politely Carmen continued. "He'll hurt you. That's what he does. Hurts people, his like poison, he ruins everything he touches. Everything turns into ash"

"All that for my benefit?" Jack's voice came from behind her. Embarrassed Ianto went a deep shade of red, Carmen totally relaxed spun round slowly. "find anything interesting?" She asked slightly amused.

"You lied to me." Jack accused stepping closer.

''So, you always lie Jack, practice what you preach."

Gwen stepped forwards this time, "You're a victim of domestic abuse, it's all on record, cept last night you stabbed him, why? And why go see Jack now??"

Sighing broadly Carman took a long drink, "ok, me and Dom get into some fights - and I'm not a victim of domestic abuse, that's just the way we are. Anyway, That is not the reason I'm here".

"Carman… what is it?" Jack warned showing he wasn't in the mood for playing games.

"it's mum. Jack she's dead." in that sentence Jack's world fell apart everything went crashing in one quick instant. He took one look at everyone and fled.

Jack ran, and ran, though his legs grew numb he still ran. It had started to rain, the heavy downpour clouded his vision but still he ran. His brain unable to register anything but those last four words he heard, they echoed louder and louder. He stopped suddenly. Carman was stood in the middle of the road, waiting for him, bloody Acadians.

He walked slowly towards her. "Why have you told me? Why have you come?"

Laughing hollowly Carmen Circled him her steps slow and steady though inside she was shaking, in her steadiest voice she confronted him, this was her moment, her chance to hurt him, she was ready, this is her time… after all these years of waiting. The time was now, she should have been embracing and relishing this opportunity, yet deep inside she felt no satisfaction from it.

" Why pretend you care? Jack it's not like you were around. Do you want to know how she died?"

Carmen looked like a dark angel, her beauty infused with hatred, she stopped circling and stood menacingly her words were like evil venom, stinging every time. " I killed her, I ripped her throat out with my bare hands, crushed her skull into the wall, I have her blood bleached into my skin."

Anger surged through Jack at a ferocious speed, intense emotion stronger than anything he had ever felt before powered his muscles forward, grapping her neck he contemplated his revenge.

"WHY? WHY CARMEN?, what fucked you up so bad what broke you, this way?"

"I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. You was always the special one always the cleaver one,"

"So is this all about sibling jealousy?" Jack cried in total confusion.

"Off course not! It's all about you! You left us. You left Grey to be tortured for all eternity, you left me alone with her. Your precious mother who you loved so much resented me, she hated the fact that I wasn't born from your farther. She did this too me!" Jack recoiled in Horror as Carmen removed her arm warmers, her arms were covered In deep, horrifically disfigured whelping scars, she looked like she was burnt all over.

"this is what she did to me, she wanted to erode away any trace of my farther, she burnt me with pure acid. All she ever wanted was her boys, that's all she ever cared about. So you see Jack, it's all your fault, always has been always will be. " all her energy left her at that moment, Carmen fell to her knees defeated. Jack retreated slowly his hands shaking, his breathing was a ragged shallow mess. Through the rain jack could see Carmen's silhouetted figure, how can this fragile vulnerable, innocent almost pathetic little girl cause so much evil?

The answer quickly dawned on him.

"Go away Jack, Just go" ignoring her Jack got down to her level, cupping her face he looked intently into her eyes. "Forgive me, please."

In an instant Carmen's eyes went black, she moved quickly - too quickly her actions were just a massive blur, Jack had no time to react. Grabbing his throat Carmen squeezed with all her might, she brought him to his feet with impossible strength Jack was thrown through a car window, not satisfied she grabbed him again this time she threw him against a nearby building. Infuriated by Jack still breathing she screamed hysterically, "Just die Jack die!" Staggering to his feet Jack wiped away the blood tricking down his face, before he could answer Carmen was squaring up to him backing him into a corner, with her eyes fixated on his Jack whispered hoarsely, "I cant. I cant die." with that she screamed murderously throwing him again, "no!" Three loud bangs echoed in the thunderous night, one was the result of Jack landing, the other two came from the not too far distance. It was Gwen and she had just kept her promise; she twice shot Carmen in the back, it was Jack who shouted this time, mustering all his strength he ran towards Carmen, who in return through him again. It took three more shots from Gwen to finally bring her down.

"Gwen what have you done?" it was Ianto this time who ran towards Carman, kneeling down he brought Carmen's head to his chest rocking her slightly.

"Hey I knew I always liked you." Ianto almost dropped her in surprise. The scene was so surreal, Ianto was covered in blood Carmen has just been shot five times, she should be dead not bloody talking to him!

"Carmen don't worry, I'll get you some help, Gwen call an ambulance now!" Ianto was almost in hysterics himself, Carmen smiled before grimacing, she was in so much pain, it was like razor blade ripping through her a million times over.

"don't bother Ianto I'm going to be fine, just need to get a drink that's all." Ultimately she realised she had to explain. "I cant be killed by mortal stuff like guns etc my Acadian blood prevents it, see…. The wounds are healing, I'm not like Jack though I'm not totally immortal." with that her eyes went dark one more time.

Meanwhile Gwen dropped her gun in shock, her hands shaking she watched in tears as Jack rose to his feet she had never seen such fury in his eyes and all directed at her! All she wanted to do was protect him.

Jack sat next to Carmen and Ianto took his leave. He watched on the sidelines as they were both in deep discussion. He could only make out tired worn faces, in his heart he knew old scores where to be settled here one way or another.

"Hey kid, you gave me a scare then." Carmen smiled too tired to answer Jack.

"Please just listen to me, I have to live with everything you have told me tonight, I have to live with the knowledge that I have lost Grey forever, I have the burden to carry this guilt forever, my immortality is my punishment, I cannot ever escape this,. Please Carmen, I beg of you, If I can forgive you for mum please can you forgive me?"

Carman thought for a second before answering. "I can't forgive you Jack but I can accept it." For the first time in her life the dark fury in Carmen's eyes lightened ever so slightly.


End file.
